1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to displaying media and more specifically to tools for providing users with intuitive controls for navigating and annotating media.
2. Introduction
Many types of display devices can be used to display text and other media. For example, text from electronic books can be stored on and read from a digital device such as an electronic book reader, personal digital assistant (PDA), mobile phone, a laptop computer or the like. The device can have buttons for scrolling through the pages of the electronic book as the user reads. However, existing devices and applications configured for displaying text and other media lack robust navigation and annotation tools. Likewise, known systems do not provider users with an intuitive look and feel.